Can we forgive & forget
by MaRee85
Summary: Summery - Buffy & Spike spend a wild Summer together when everyone goes away, why does Buffy avoid Spike on there first day back at school? AU Everyone is human....Please review!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE- Can We Forgive & Forget? Author- Maree (Greek_Dancer) Summery - Buffy & Spike spend a wild Summer together when everyone goes away, why does Buffy avoid Spike on there first day back at school???? AU Everyone is human....Please review!  
  
CHAPTER. 1  
  
"I hate him, I despise him, I loathe him, I-"  
  
"get it" Willow finshed off as Buffy looked at her questionly  
  
"Sorry Will, it's just....arrgh, I tried to talk to him last night and he just totally ignored me, you know 'sorry, don't have time, bye'"  
  
"Well for someone that you hate so much you seem to be mentioning him quite a bit" Willow said crossing her arms and looking at Buffy who avoided her gaze "well actually not quiet a bit, a fair lot"  
  
"Well, that's because" Buffy started as she leant back against her locker and watched him down the locker sharing a joke with some friends. She then turned and faced Willow "He is the one guy that I want, yet I know that I blew it, and now he is the one guy which wont look at me"  
  
"Buff, maybe you should give him some time"  
  
"It's been 2 weeks....I mean we talk, like how are you, but as soon as I mention what happened it's like don't wanna talk about in, then arguing" she tried to explain as she watched him as he caught her gaze.  
  
Willow then grabbed Buffy by the chin and turned her head to face her, "you hurt him Buffy, you broke his heart, and you can't expect for him to just put things back to normal"  
  
"I miss him...I had the best summer, and it was because of him, I just miss him Will" Buffy said as the bell rang for class.  
  
"Look, you are both friends of mine, & frankly, I don't want either of you hurting" she said,  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'll meet you at lunch okay?"  
  
"Okay" she said as Willow walked off, Buffy then turned to her locker and took her books out as she closed it.  
  
"Hey" she heard a low British (sexy) voice say from behind her, she took a deep breathe and turned around, facing those gorgous blue eyes and those sharp cheekbones which she fell for over the summer.  
  
"Hey" she replied then changed her tone "So Spike, to how do I owe your company?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if you wanted to walk to class together" he replied as she looked away  
  
'God I'm a bitch' she thought "Sure, why not?"  
  
They both began walking to class as Buffy looked over at him and stopped walking, him ofcourse sensing stopped aswell "what now Summers?" he asked her  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry" she said  
  
"For what?" he asked like he had no idea what she was talking about  
  
"You know why, for what happened between us"  
  
"so you're sorry for what happened over the summer?"  
  
"No, for what happened 2 weeks ago"  
  
"Oh, that first day back at school when you ignored me to spend time with tall, dark & forehead....apprently goes by the name of Poof too?" he asked her  
  
"Spike, please"  
  
"No"  
  
"No?"  
  
"I don't except you're apology" he answered for her and walked off and she walked up to him  
  
"& why the hell not?"she spat as he stopped and faced her, anger and saddness in his eyes  
  
"You hurt me Buffy, those 2 months over the summer, I learnt to trust you, I confided in you, I opened up and fell in love with you Summers, something whichI ofcourse rarely do" he said "I thought you felt the same way, I thought we actually had something good going-"  
  
"We did-"  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"We still can Spike"  
  
"Can until you get bored of me?"  
  
"No Spike, I lov-"  
  
"Don't!" he said "not when you don't mean it"  
  
**** FLASHBACK****  
  
"God, it's so beautiful out here" Buffy said as her and Spike sat on the beach,  
  
"Night deffinently beats Day doesn't it?" he asked as he pulled her back to lay down with him "much better"  
  
"I agree" she said as they looked at eachother  
  
He the interlocked there hands and brought her hand up to kiss it as she blushed,  
  
"It;s wired, everyone gone away for the Summer, just us two stuck in this scrummy town" Buffy said looking out to the waves  
  
"I know, don't regret being her right now" he said as he continued to watch her  
  
"It's great to have someone around, a friend" she said "thanks for the invite"  
  
"No problem, you know I could be more then a friend?" he said as she looked at him  
  
"Oh really?" she said looking at him  
  
"Yep!" he said  
  
"What are you saying William?"  
  
"I invited you here for a couple of reasons tonight" he admitted curling his tounge between his lips as she watched him  
  
"which are?"  
  
"I wanted to spendsome time alone with you" he said avoiding her gaze, she then reached forward and closed the space between them as he looked at her  
  
"&?"  
  
"I have fallen hard for you Buffy Summers" he said and looked away "& I feel like a right ponce right now"  
  
"You shouldn't...cos Spike, look at me" she said as he faced her "I have fallen for you too"  
  
"Wow, guess you learn a new thing everyday" he said chuckling nervously  
  
"We can learn 2 new things"  
  
"What would the second be?" he asked her  
  
"Finally knowing what it's like to kiss those sexy lips of yours, that sometimes spill out garbage" she said as he pulled her toward him and kissed her.  
  
****END FLASHBACK****  
  
"Buffy Summers, when you decide to stop daydreaming would you like to read pages 200 onwards out aloud?"  
  
"Uh, sorry Miss Calender" she said and began reading as Spike watched her from the seat next to her.  
  
The bell then rang as Buffy stopped reading and packed her books as did the rest of the class, "Assignment is due next class please don't forget" Ms Calender said as Buffy stood and grabbed her books.  
  
"Buffy" Spike said grabbing her hand  
  
"Spike, I have to go, Willow is waiting for me"  
  
"Look, I just need to know why?" he began "I want to forgive you you know I do"  
  
"I saw you with Dru, she was about to kiss you...look let me go" she said and snatched her hand back and began to walk off.  
  
OKAY PEEPS THIS IS MY SECOND FIC, MY OTHER ONE IS CAN WE BE MORE ANOTHER SPUFFY FIC, THAT ONE WAS HARDLY REVEIWED, BUT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IT YET IT HAS 17 OR 18 CHAPS SO FAR, SO IF WANNA READ IT OR HAVEN'T PLEASE READ & REVIEW THAT ONE AS WELL AS THIS ONE, I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.  
  
THANKS 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2  
  
**** FLASHBACK ****  
  
"Give it to me" Buffy said standing infront of him with her arms crossed  
  
"Well, if you insist" he said raising his eyebrows and reaching for the buckle of his panats and she stoppped him "you can do the honors"  
  
"Spike, for once don't think about sex, I was talking about the remote" she said "besides, there is only so much passions I can take"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really talking about sex, but luv if you want"  
  
"a world of no" she said sitting next to him as he looked at her "what?"  
  
"I don't know if you want this mentioned, but we kissed last night on the beach, under the stars, where we expressed some sort of feeling toward eachother"  
  
"I dont regret what I said if that's what you're thinking, but I am just trying to get use to the fact that we kissed" she said facing him "We crossed a line in our friendship"  
  
"so, i didn't scare you off?"  
  
"with your good looks, get out" she said  
  
"Buffy, I want to give us as in a relationship a go, cos I think that us could be a good thing" he said "only if you are up to it"  
  
"Oh William are you asking me to be your girl" she said putting on a shocked face  
  
"Believe I am" he said "only if yu call me Spike though"  
  
"But as your girl I am entitled to call you that" she said as he moved closer to her  
  
"got a point there"  
  
"are you gonna kiss me?"  
  
"was thinking about it, do you want me to kiss you"  
  
"yes, badly" she said as he slammed his lips to hers as she pulled him closer  
  
"Mmm, Buffy" he moaned as he kissed her neck  
  
"Mmm...William" she moaned as he captred her lips again  
  
****END FLASHBACK ****  
  
"William" Giles said knocking on his sons bedroom door as Spike shook himself out of his daydream as he noticed all of his doodles on his work.  
  
"Bloody hell" he cursed silently as he saw Buffy's name all over the sheet "come in dad" he mumbled as Giles entered.  
  
"Hello, just wanted to see if your homework is completed?"  
  
"I am fine dad" he said as Giles walked over to his desk and looked at his work  
  
"should I worry?"  
  
"no"  
  
"then how come I am?" he asked him as Spike avoided his fathers gaze "Buffy is a beautiful girl"  
  
"no, she is more than that...I am in love with her" he started pacing back and fourth "I thought that she hurt me, but in the end it was all my doing, and I had no idea"  
  
"meaning?"  
  
"Dru, she tried to kiss me, Buffy saw & ran off, before watching me push Dru away, I had no idea she was there though"  
  
"Oh dear"  
  
"that's why she was with Angel that day" he said "it never clicked until she metioned it"  
  
"Have you tried to call her?"  
  
"hasn't been home" he replied as he grabbed a cigarette out of his duster pocket and lit it  
  
"thought you quit?" Giles asked  
  
"I didn't & I did" he said opening up his window  
  
"Jenny approached me today"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"says you haven't been focusing much compared to last years class"  
  
"well i'll try to focus a tad more"  
  
"Spike, I know that you are going through a rough spot at the moment, but don't make mistakes on your senior year that you will just regret"  
  
"dad I-"  
  
"look what I've just told you also goes beyond grades, try call her again" Giles said "and maybe you should look up some information on WWII where a certain Summers girl was not involved"  
  
"I'll do that" he said as Giles walked toward the door  
  
"uh dad"  
  
"Yes William?"  
  
"Thanks" he said "for helping"  
  
"thanks for letting me"  
  
****LATER THAT EVENING****  
  
"Mum, I'm off to bed" Buffy yelled from the top of the stairs  
  
"alright, sweet dreams"  
  
"you too" she said and entered her room to find him lying on her bed asleep "oh god" she mumbled closing her door "serves me right for not talking to him"  
  
She slowly walked to the bed and sat next to him "Spike, wake up" she wispered nudging him slowly as he woke up and smiled  
  
"hey" he mumbled,  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here, it's late" she said as he sat up  
  
"I want to talk things out with you" he said  
  
"now really isnt the time"  
  
"when exactly is the time Buff?" he asked "I don't want to lose you, I want to fix things up before I give up, and regret it"  
  
"fine let's talk...you can go first" she said  
  
"Dru, okay, firstly I did not kiss her, you saw her go to kiss me, but when you ran off, you did not see me push her away"  
  
"how do I believe that?" she asked him  
  
"well, you didn't see any lip contact" he started off "plus, I'm in love with you Summers you know that"  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Okay, look, couples make mistake all the time, but we just had a misunderstanding, hey I'm over the whole you with Angel, cos I love you, just, let's put it behind us and forget"  
  
"You do realise that you are babbling" she cut him iff  
  
"actually, just trying to fix things...please tell me it's working"  
  
"my turn to start talking" she said as he looked at her  
  
"the stage is yours"  
  
"I was...on the day I saw you with her, I was looking all over for you, and it just took me to turn a little corner...and I saw her push you against the wall" she said as he noticed a tear "I thought that you hurt me, you promiced me that we will be a couple that wouldn't hurt eachother blah blah blah"  
  
"don't blah blah things I say" he interuppted "i meant every word of it, luv, I confided in you, told you everything, stuff that I never told Dru when I was with her, I don't just date someone and kiss some one else, that would mean that I am just wasting your time and hurting you, I'd rather us be appy or you be happy alone insead of me hurting you"  
  
"I am hurt" she said standing up  
  
"I didn't kiss her"  
  
"I am hurt cos we have wasted over 2 weeks, 2 weeks when I could've told all our friends, hey me and Spike are together, or Angel suck shit, Spike is better in bed"  
  
"really?"  
  
"I'm talking!"  
  
"sorry, continue" he said standing up and walking over to her  
  
"and I am hurt...hurt that you have not tried to kiss me once" she said "I miss your lips on mine"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I miss us...I want you Spike, please forgive me for suspecting such stupid tings, please forgive me for being childish" she said as he hugged her  
  
"I forgive you" he whispered in her ear "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you" 


	3. Chapter 3

bHey Guys, sorry if this is a short chapter, and sorry it took so long, i'll try and updat as fast as I can, thanks for the reviews....if anyone has opinions for this story just let me know WIDE OPEN for suggestions!  
  
CHAPTER. 3/b  
  
"Bronze sure is bopping tonight" Xander muttered as the small group sat down.  
  
"Speaking of bobbing, when are we gonna go and have sex" Anya asked as he slammed his head on the table, Spike began to laugh as Bufy tried to shush him.  
  
"Anya, I thought that we went over this",  
  
"Yeah yeah, but then I look at how unsatisfied younge Buffy looks, and it makes me want to have sex with a guy who is able to satisfy me" Anya said as Spike stopped laughing  
  
"Hey watch it" he warned  
  
"Did I say something to offend you Spike?",  
  
"What do you think?" he asked her  
  
"I thought that I was just being helpful, giving you advise and all" she answered him  
  
"luv, let's dance" Spike said standing up "before I kill my mates girlfriend", Buffy grabbed hold of his hand as he led her to the dance floor.  
  
"What?" Anya said as Xander and Willow gave her disaproving looks "I was just helping"  
  
"Helping with what? They are doing fine"  
  
"Buffy looked very satisfied when I came over to her house last night as Spike was leaving, all happy and glowy, so Spike does satisfy her the last thing you need to do is spoil it for- Oh No" Willow said  
  
"Oh no what?" Xander asked looking around  
  
"Angel is here"  
  
"And I thought Buffy was happy with Spike" Anya said  
  
"he is also here with Dru" Xander finished off for Willow as he faced them "you know, what's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"hopefully they just ignore eachother" Willo said "or having Angel far away can be a start"  
  
"well, I reckon they'll just ignore them, I mean it's been a week since Buffy and Spike worked it out"  
  
"I guess" Willow said  
  
"Do you think Spike will get jealous of Dru being with Angel after Angel hurt Buffy, I mean, Spike and Dru were close, do you think he'll let Angel near her" Anya asked them  
  
"Thats just Dru trying to get Spike jealous" Xander said  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Spike, you satisfy me, if you didn't I'd be with Angel" Buffy answered Spike  
  
"Why Angel , do you want to go back to him?"  
  
"I didn't say that I wanted to be with him you goof, metoforically speaking I'd dump you if you didn't satisfy me",  
  
"but what if we had never had sex, and we waited to we got married, then on our honeymoon we did it and you weren't, 'satified' would you divorce me?" he asked her  
  
"Okay, you loon, we are not breaking up, or even divorcing for that matter" she said grabbing his face so he looked at her "I mean those moans and groans, and the biting and the screaming, who'd wanna let go of that, the best sex"  
  
"the best sex huh?" he asked her as she nodded and kissed him as he pulled he closer and leaned his head on her shoulder "I am he best" he mumbled in her ear after a moment as she giggled.  
  
"Love you" she whispered and kissed his neck as he gently rubbed the small of her back and caressed her arse  
  
"Love you too" he said as he spotted Angel approaching them  
  
"Sweety, what is it?" she asked him as she felt him pull away  
  
"Angel and Dru are here"  
  
"What, together?"  
  
"Hi Spike" They heard Angel say as Spike rolled his eyes  
  
"Bloody hell" he mumbled and faced him "Well, if it isn't Tall, Dark & Forehead"  
  
"Buffy, I must say, you look pretty good tonight...dress up for me?"  
  
"get bent" she snapped  
  
"she talks back now" Angel said to Drucilla  
  
"Hello Spike" Drucilla said as Spike rolled his eyes and ignored her  
  
"did I at anyway what so ever tell you to voice your opinion about my girlfriend?" Spike asked as he stood infront of Buffy eyes shooting daggers at Angel  
  
"Spike, just ignore him, let's go sit down" Buffy said putting her hand on his arm as he shook it off  
  
"Yeah Spikey, let's sit down"  
  
"You know what you bloody ponce?" Spike said walking right up to Angel  
  
"What?" Angel said with an amused look  
  
"You aren't even worth the trouble...see I have what I want, and I'm not going to have little stupid arguments each time I see you, so I will just walk away, hoping that you will some how get a clue and realise that I bloody well don't give a shit about what you think or have" Spike said nodding towards Drucilla as he spoke in a calm voice and turning to face Buffy "shell we go"  
  
"I'll be right there" she said winking at him as he walked off  
  
"Finally have your lap dog?" Angel asked her  
  
"Angel, just grow up for once in your life...you blew it last semester by cheating on me with this whore, and right now I don't even want friendship from you" Buffy said and turned to leave  
  
"He'll get hurt, the stars whispered it to me last night" Drucilla said as Buffy turned to face her  
  
"Would you like to see these stars after I pound you?" Buffy asked her as Dru laughed "I don't have time for this"  
  
"I can't stand in a class let alone a club if he is gonna be here and looking at her all night" Spike said as Buffy walked up behind him and put her arms around him  
  
"you okay?" she asked him as Spike changed his attitude to not caring  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he said as he winked at the others who just looked away "you?"  
  
"I'm fine, we shouldn't let him get to us, or Dru for that matter" Buffy said as Spike pulled her onto his lap as she took a sip of her drink  
  
"Spike if it helps...he doesn't look like the type that would've satisfied Buffy, as I recall she was much more miserable with him and tons way happier- I should stop" Anya said as she caught Spikes glare  
  
"You should" he said as Buffy turned to face him  
  
"Anything I can do...help make you smile?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine" he said  
  
"I hate seeing you like this"  
  
"Just never leave me for him...that's all I need"  
  
"smile for me"  
  
"not now pet...just want to leave" he mumbled  
  
"let's go then, spend the night with me, mum's out of town" she said stand up and grabbing her small purse as he stood up  
  
"You going?" Willow asked  
  
"Spike and I are't really in a Bronzing mood, you guys continue to have all the fun and brag it in our faces Monday morning at school" She said as Spike grabbed ahold of her hand  
  
"Sorry folks...if you want just blame The Ugly One"  
  
"Spike, sorry that you have to go, but you got to get use to the fact that Sunny D is a small town, and everywhere you turn he'll be there bugging you" Xander said  
  
"Makes everything much better" he said 


End file.
